Withering Lily
by VioletoftheVally
Summary: Its after the Epilogue, Lily Potter, and Hugo Weasly are off to Hogwarts, to start their Magical Education.


Lily watched her brothers walk onto the Hogwarts Express, her mother whispered in her ear, "It's alright, go ahead..." Ginny Potter patted her only daughter on the back and nudged her onto the train. Lily made her way to an empty compartment, she was all alone, when soon, Hugo Weasly, and halfway through the trip, they were joined by a Black haired girl, her eyes a brilliant blue, "H-hi... I'm Lily Potter, that's Hugo Weasly, who are you?" Her hair flipped around her face, Hugo had opened his window, and the black haired girl's hair was going wild too. "I'm Chelsea Sun, nice to meet you..." they had small talk, all the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

They walked to the lake, Hagrid was giving the usual call," Fir' years or' here!" She, Hugo and Chelsea walked over and got on one of the small boats together, they watched the lake move around them as they sailed, slowly making their way to the large, beautiful castle they were to now call home! They filed into the great hall, in a line, waiting to be sorted. One by one, they all were sorted, first Lily was called," Lily Potter!" She walked to the stool and sat down, the hat was set upon her head, "Gryffindor father, am i right?" yea, she though," GRYFINNDOR" the sorting hat shouted.

Hugo was also sorted into Gryffindor, they sat, next to their fellow Gryffindor first year Chelsea Sun, there were only 2 girls and 4 boys in the first year Gryffindor. They walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady, directed by the Prefects; they got the password, "Sauerkraut," and crawled inside the porthole. They sat down inside the command room, and they looked at the fire, "Class starts tomorrow," Lily nodded she was nervous, she didn't know any teachers, except for Professor Longbottom.

"Hey Lilster!" Her brother James yelled at her from across the table. She gave a weak smile and a wave, then went back onto conversation with Hugo," We have Potions first, then Herbology, lunch, then Transfiguration. Flying is next, charms then to end it off, history of magic, Mom said that's the most boring class. She nodded to James and Albus with their buddies, and then she and Hugo set off for the dungeons near the Slytherin common room, toward potions.

Professor Slughorn's office was left just as her father had described it, dark, cold, and menacing. She, Hugo, and Chelsea sat at a table. Close to the Slytherin Table, the other Gryffindor boys were sitting at the other end of the table. "Today, we start your training in Potion brewing. She set her cauldron on the table, her wand next to her," What's that wand made out of Potter?" Professor Slughorn asked her, "Its 13 inches, Peach Tree with core of Phoenix Feather, its twin is my brother James. Wand-maker saved it just for us!" She finished. He nodded and walked to the board. He wrote the instructions on the board for a potion, whose name she couldn't pronounce. She got the ingredients out of her bag, and started mixing the potion.

Hugo's potion was spitting out pink smoke, the opposite of what it should have been, Lily's was simmering, and the perfect clear color. Professor Slughorn smiled at her when she put her bottle of potion on his desk, and raised an eyebrow at Hugo. "If you keep this up he'll make you stay over the summer. They walked out and towards the Greenhouses."

Hello Lily, Hugo, How's the family?" Lily blushed. "Were all fine Professor Longbottom...?" She put her head down, and walked to the next table, next to a Hufflepuff girl, Hugo walked over to his friends. Chelsea walked over to some Hufflepuff boys to flirt. They had learned she did this quite often. She put on her ear muffs and pulled the Mandrake, as Professor had instructed, out of the pot. She heard the screaming of a Hufflepuff boy who had ignored Prof. Longbottom. "Lily, take him up to the hospital wing please. She nodded to the Hufflepuff girl next to her, and lead the screaming boy away,

"You git!" "Cheater," "I just asked for the book!""It's still wrong!" Chelsea and Hugo were fighting in the hallway, near the grand entrance. She sighed and walked past them, purposely giving Hugo's shin a kick as she walked by. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Albus, who was reading a book. She sipped at her soup until she got bored of it and left the great hall, going towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. She knocked at the door, and when no one answered, she walked into the class room, sat down at the front desk, and pulled her book out of her bag, "Transfiguration for Beginners. If you're anything like your mother, you'll be a natural."

Lily turned around; she was looking right at McGonagall. She blushed and nodded, then looked back at her book, "What are we doing today?" She asked, "Trying to turn a hedgehog into a pin cushion." "Auntie Hermione told me about that, she says dad and uncle couldn't do it." McGonagall laughed."That's true dear girl, that's very true. I remember Harry had a few legs left on his, and, oh Ronald, his was a pincushion with a snout, legs, and a tail. It was really quite funny." Lily blushed and bent over her book, Hugo sat down next to her when he came in.

"Today, using The Spell found on page 10 in your books, please attempt to turn your hedgehog into a pin cushion." Lily picked up her wand, and waved it set the little thing, muttering the spell. Instead of a hedgehog, a pincushion sat in front of her. Prof. McGonagall smiled at her, then gave the class a warning," If you can't turn a hedgehog into a pincushion by next Tuesday, I'll be giving you an extra essay. Half of the class groaned, but Lily just sat and smiled, and looked at her father's old copy of which broom.

Lily led the way out onto the lawn, followed by the Ravenclaw first years and Hugo, Chelsea, and the other first year boys. They all stood behind a broom, listening to the droning Madam Hooch. When she finally said mount your brooms and cast off, Lily was on fire, both parents a Quidditch player, now was her time to shine. The Gryffindor seeker was gone; they had to try for a new one. Lily soared into the air, zooming around like a bullet; she stretched her hand out, as if catching a snitch.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle as Lily and called her in. "Just like your dad, natural flyer. Come on now; let's take you to Frey, the team captain." Lily's were wide, Quidditch team?"But I'm a first year Madam! I can't have my own broom...""We broke the rule for your pa; we'll break it for you." They walked into the building, then down into the dungeons, where Madam knocked on Slughorn's classroom door, and called out Zachery Frey, a 5th year, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "I've found you a seeker"

"Really? Where are they? Who's this?" Frey looked at her with doubt in his eye."Lily Potter. Daughter of the best Quidditch Seeker Gryffindor has ever had, also your new seeker." "Let's see her fly." Flying is over, you can talk to her after dinner, and she must get to charms now." Frey nodded, and Madam let her out of the classroom," Madam, could you tell me where Charms is?" Madam looked a bit shocked, but led the way to Prof. Flitwick's Classroom.

She walked into the classroom, actually early again, and sat at the front desk. Professor Flitwick nodded to her, and said, "We'll be trying the levitation charm, so if you aren't sure how to use it, look it up on ,Page three hundred, ninety four." Lily nodded, and flipped to the page. "Levi-Oh-Sa" she said, pointing her ward at the cushion five feet in front of her. Flitwick clapped, as she raised it into the air, narrowly avoiding his light fixture. Hugo walked in and scowled at her. She sat back down, placing the cushion on the floor gently, and asked him, "What's wrong Hugo?""Everyone thinks I'll be just like my mum. I'm nothing like her, I'm like dad. No good at anything..." Lily couldn't say anything to him through charms, or history of magic.

She sat and took notes on the Goblin Wars. After history of magic, she dropped her school stuff in the dorm, and went to the great hall, and rushed dinner, she went out to the Quidditch Pitch, followed by Frey. "You are a Potter, must know the rules." She nodded "Ok. Well let lose the snitch and some bludgers. I'll beat; you just go for the Snitch." Lily nodded once more, and rose to the sky on a broom.

At nearly midnight, Frey said, "Tomorrow we'll have the rest of the team come out and try you out. But you'll be on the team for sure." Lily nodded, blushed and walked back into the castle. James was waiting in the common room, "Seeker material?" Lily shrugged, "Teams trying me out tomorrow night, I'm going to bed; I have Potions in the morning. She shrugged and walked up into the girl's dormitory.

She walked into the dungeon alone. Hugo and Chelsea were still having a row. She nodded to the other boy in her year, Jamie Frey, Zachary's little brother. He sat down next to her, blushing. Slughorn wrote three potions on the board, and said they had to make one. She took out the ingredients and started making one, Slughorn walked around the room; he stopped at her, and said "You are surely Potter's daughter!" He smiled at her black potion, and moved on to Jamie, who was also doing the potion, he was a few steps behind. Lily finished the potion, put some into a glass bottle, and gathered her things, then left.

Lily waited around for Jamie to come out of Potions, after almost five minutes; she got up, walked out of the dungeons and made her way to green house 3. They had a boring lesson on how to repot mandrakes correctly, Lily didn't have to write the essay, because she was the only one who could demonstrate how to do it correctly. She went back inside, and ate a quick lunch, then ran to McGonagall's class room. She sashayed to the front desk, and sat down, reading her book again. "If you'd like to get your subject and head start potter, were doing a subject, each different, and what animals turn best into what objects. You'll have to research," McGonagall held up a small, flowered bag. "Pick one Potter, and then be off to the Library." Lily chose the subject of Boars, she wandered down towards the library, soon other students come in, they had to master hedgehog to pincushion first... She took out Best Transfiguration, and started her report.


End file.
